


Кровные узы

by AlmaAmentet



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [28]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drugs, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmentet/pseuds/AlmaAmentet
Summary: Вадин’я впервые в жизни встретила родного отца, и не могла сказать, что была рада встрече.upd.Октябрь 2020: работа была отредактирована.- Вычищено 300 ненужных слов.- (смею надеяться) Текст стал более чистым и читаемым.Спасибо всем, кто оставляет добрые отзывы и поддерживает меня.
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кровные узы

Она видела своего отца несколько раз в жизни и не могла сказать, что была рада встрече.

Впервые это случилось на ярмарке в небольшом безымянном селении по дороге в Шерталар. Расположенное на торговом пути, оно привлекало странствующих купцов. Бесчисленные караваны проходили мимо и искали отдыха, заодно не упускали возможности найти покупателей. Со временем там образовалась стихийная ярмарка, которая становилась особенно яркой и богатой в разгар сезона. 

Она поставила свой шатёр на площади и выложила товары. Амулеты, предметы искусства, оружие, одежда - всё, что угодно, если это было достаточно редким, магическим или просто красивым. Вадин’я росла среди изысканных ценных вещей и с детства училась разбираться в них. Она обладала отменным вкусом, могла выискивать лучшее и продавать тем, кто способен хорошо заплатить. Её обычные покупатели - зажиточные горожане или состоятельные наёмники, искатели приключений, привыкшие не скупиться. Таких не часто встретишь в глуши, но здесь они бывали, проездом или специально ради ярмарки. Поэтому торговля шла не хуже, чем в столицах. 

На второй день Вадин’я дала выходной своему верному спутнику и охраннику, Артиуку, наняв пару местных – благо, вокруг всегда хватало желающих подзаработать. Артиук, суровый и немногословный полуорк, путешествовал с ней почти с начала пути, ему Вадин’я доверяла больше всего, и он не подводил. Но даже самый опытный и внимательный охранник не мог справиться в одиночку или нести свой пост без отдыха, поэтому она постоянно привлекала временных работников на местах. Кто-то задерживался рядом с Вадин’ей дольше, кто-то лишь на пару-тройку дней.

*

Полдень миновал несколько часов назад, в такое время всегда не людно, поэтому она могла расслабиться и оглянуться по сторонам. Жаль, без Артиука нельзя было отходить далеко от шатра: Вадин’я не настолько доверяла местным наёмникам, чтобы оставлять всё на них. Она честно платила за работу, только не все соглашались, кого-то отпугивала такая нанимательница. А кому-то всегда было мало, поэтому они охотно шли, но считали отличной идеей прихватить с собой пару драгоценных колец или амулетов, иногда - из вредности и желания напакостить женщине с «проклятой кровью».

Вадин'я получила хорошее образование, а позже усвоила одну истину: что бы ни случилось, нужно знать себе цену и держаться соответственно. За годы работы у неё развилась твёрдая уверенность в себе – или умение изображать её, когда на самом деле внутри всё сжималось. Часто она ловила неприятные подозрительные взгляды, и научилась не подавать виду. В её венах текла кровь демонов, Вадин’я была тифлингом, а это сложно скрыть от окружающих. Однако при должном старании можно убеждать их, что иметь с тобой дело безопасно и выгодно.

Она родилась у первой дочери влиятельного купеческого клана, но о том, чтобы самой стать наследницей, речи не шло. Вопреки всему, Вадин’я смогла устроиться в жизни, поэтому теперь легко улыбалась всем проходящим мимо и почти всегда выглядела хозяйкой положения.

Немногочисленные посетители сновали туда-сюда, соседи по ярмарке скучали или пытались привлечь их внимание. Кто-то просто ждал вечера, зная, что тогда получится отлично поторговать. Так часто бывало, когда солнце стояло ещё высоко. Вадин’я не рассчитывала на покупателей, но и не уходила вглубь шатра, стоя у входа. Всегда оставался шанс заинтересовать кого-нибудь из редких прохожих.

Вдруг по спине пробежал холодок, легкий, но настойчивый, пробравший до самых костей. Дело шло к осени, только в южных землях Лапалии всегда царило тепло - ветру неоткуда взяться. Ощущение было явно сверхъестественным. Где-то рядом находился гость с иных планов. Может, ещё один тифлинг, или путешественник между мирами… Она могла чуять многое, что приходило с той стороны.

Вадин’я оглянулась, и взгляд её сразу зацепил человек, стоящий чуть поодаль. Богато одетый, привлекательный, с золотисто-рыжими волосами – обычный знатный господин, в нём не было ничего странного. Разве только самоуверенная улыбка и пронзительный взгляд тёмных глаз… Явно адресованный ей. Незнакомец одновременно притягивал и отталкивал. Сложно описать это чувство понятными словами тем, кто не способен его испытать.

Он некоторое время смотрел на Вадин’ю, она – на него, не показывая замешательства. Ей было любопытно, да. Только разум твердил, что будет лучше, если он не приблизится. Не заинтересуется её товаром, не попробует заговорить, просто уйдёт.

Незнакомец словно услышал эти мысли, отвернулся к ближайшему прилавку, увлекся там чем-то, ненадолго заговорил с хозяином, а после направился в другую сторону как ни в чём ни бывало. Но прежде обернулся, снова поймал её взгляд и подмигнул.

Вадин’е было не по себе.

К вечеру, когда солнце опустилось, а жара начала спадать, ярмарка наполнилась народом. Отвлекаться времени не было: разномастные посетители принялись сновать вокруг, интересуясь всем подряд. Она старалась думать о делах, но мысли то и дело возвращались к странному господину. Ловила себя на том, что оглядывалась по сторонам, прислушивалась к собственным ощущениям, ожидая знакомый холодок под кожей.

Он снова появился вечером следующего дня. Как всегда, было людно, и ей хватало работы. Странное чувство возникло во время разговора с одним из покупателей. На мгновение она застыла от неожиданности – собеседник, интересовавшийся волшебной статуэткой, забеспокоился и спросил, всё ли в порядке. Вадин’я поспешно пришла в себя, заверила, что проблем нет, а вещь брать, конечно, стоит. То была сущая безделица, развлечение магов средней руки: статуэтка запоминала небольшие послания и голоса, могла воспроизвести их, неотличимо от оригинала. Вадин’я сама умела зачаровывать амулеты подобным образом. Но человек пришёл в восторг и даже слегка переплатил. Он говорил, что искал именно такую, рассыпался в благодарностях. Вадин’я учтиво кивала ему, сама же украдкой оглядывала толпу. Возможно, тот господин оказался здесь случайно, а подмигнул просто так. Мало ли, кого можно встретить на ярмарке? Она надеялась на это, но… было в нём нечто странное и очень знакомое.

Она не удивилась, когда в толпе, наконец, мелькнуло то самое лицо. Один раз, другой. В течение вечера холодок по спине пробегал не единожды, а незнакомец появлялся в толпе и исчезал. Уже было понятно: он здесь не просто так. Что ему могло понадобиться от Вадин’и? Она снова начинала нервничать и разглядывала народ вокруг внимательней, чем обычно.

К ночи основная масса посетителей рассасывалась, многие соседи закрывали свои лавки, вокруг зажигались фонари. Ярмарка становилась безлюдной, а она не знала, стоит ли этому радоваться. День прошёл успешно, но теперь снующие туда-сюда покупатели не отделяли её от незнакомца. Он мог явить себя… И сделал это.

Когда Вадин’я была в шатре и перебирала содержимое одного из сундуков с мелочами, ощущение вернулось, и было сильней, чем прежде: по телу будто прошёл слабый электрический разряд. Она застыла на секунду, спешно захлопнула и заперла сундук, затем обернулась. Незнакомец стоял у входа, ближе, чем когда-либо. В сумерках при свете магической лампы, его глаза напоминали две чёрные бездны, а лицо выглядело бледным, точно из белого мрамора. Правильные черты в обрамлении золотистых кудрей делали его похожим на статую. Вероятно, эта личина была не подлинной: иллюзия, прикрытие… Кем бы он ни являлся, вряд ли стоило ждать хорошего.

\- Вы что-то хотели? – спросила она максимально спокойно. – Я закрываюсь.

\- Не притворяйся, - уверенно и прямо ответил гость. - Я знаю, ты меня сразу _почуяла._

\- Вот как? - она приподняла бровь, пытаясь делать вид, что впервые видит его.

Уже было ясно, что отпираться бессмысленно. Хорошо бы выпроводить его как можно скорей, происходящее нравилось ей всё меньше.

\- Я давно и с интересом наблюдал за тобой. У меня… свои источники информации.

Говоря это, он бесцеремонно прошёл внутрь, не ожидая приглашения, присел на один из сундуков и продолжил:

\- То, что узнавал и видел, мне нравилось, поэтому настала пора нам познакомиться поближе.

\- Не знаю, чем могла заинтересовать, - ответила Вадин’я. – Если бы мы встречались ранее, я бы запомнила. Долгов у меня нет, за это могу поручиться – себе хуже копить их.

\- Долги? – он усмехнулся. – Брось, дорогая. Кажется, это я перед тобой в долгу. Может, пришло время отдать его. Вижу, ты справляешься. Жизнь странствующей торговки – не лучший вариант, только другие не смогли и этого.

Теперь Вадин’я уставилась на него с плохо скрываемым недоумением. Она всё меньше понимала происходящее и старалась спешно сообразить, что делать с необычным посетителем.

\- Понимаешь, - сказал он, отмечая её смущение. - Родная кровь притягивается, не стоит недооценивать её силу. Я хотел найти тебя, рано или поздно.

Незнакомец смотрел на неё в упор, он имел больше власти над ситуацией и определённо наслаждался этим. Она не знала, что ответить, посему он продолжал свою речь:

\- Ладно, зачем ходить вокруг да около? Однажды мне следовало познакомиться с тобой поближе, ведь я твой родной отец.

\- Что? – вырвалось у Вадин’и.

\- О, понимаю твоё удивление. Все прошедшие годы я никак не проявлял себя, и это тоже объяснимо. Ты у меня не первая и не последняя, но, пожалуй, удалась лучше других.

\- Да ну, - проговорила Вадин’я, пытаясь вернуть контроль над ситуацией. – Я не верю тебе.

\- Возможно, ты ожидала увидеть зловещего демона… Или что? Не знаю, какие байки рассказывала твоя человеческая родня. Наверняка постарались убедить, что стоит держаться на их стороне? Твой дядя был не дурак.

\- «Человеческая родня» для меня много сделала, - холодно ответила она. - Тебя же впервые вижу. И… да, никогда не питала иллюзий.

\- А вот мать… - продолжал он, не среагировав на возмущение Вадин’и. - Бедная Иллирис, она ведь действительно меня любила… Но сколько их было таких, глупых наивных девочек? Сколько ещё будет… Ты не одна из них, это радует. Подумай, дорогая: смог бы я соблазнить её, будучи рогатым демоном во всей красе?

Он ослепительно улыбнулся в подтверждение своих слов, подмигнул, затем добавил:

\- У тебя очаровательная улыбка. Она помогает располагать к себе всех этих покупателей, и они не бегут от… «отродья Бездны». Поверь, это семейное. Я привык получать всё, чего хочу, и ты в этом преуспела.

Об отце она, действительно, знала немного. Иллирис, мать Вадин’и, часто говорила, что он был очень красив и внимателен, наверняка с примесью эльфийской крови. Утверждал, что интересуется магией - вероятно, на случай, если девушка почует его истинную природу. Но она была молода, неопытна, далека от тайных искусств и иных измерений. Иллирис готовилась встать во главе клана, только вот, как многие в её возрасте, оказалась ветреной и падкой на галантные знаки внимания. Глядя на него сейчас, Вадин’я понимала, почему он без проблем кружил головы юным девам. Эта связь покрыла Иллирис несмываемым позором, она лишилась основного наследства и не смогла это пережить, как ни старалась. Говоря о нём, она всегда неустанно оправдываясь, твердя о красоте и доброте, обо всех лживых обещаниях, что слышала и принимала на веру. До конца жизни не простила себе легкомыслия… Но разве могла знать, как всё обернётся на самом деле? Правда вскрылась, когда родилась Вадин’я. Глаза новорожденной были необычного оранжевого цвета, кожа – бледной, почти прозрачной. Два небольших выступа на лбу, из которых позже выросли рожки, и хвост завершали картину. Появление такого ребёнка стало ударом для всей семьи. Иллирис до последнего верила, что таинственный незнакомец вернётся и исполнит данные обещания, но он исчез в неизвестном направлении. Семья не отвергла её полностью, только хорошего ждать не стоило.

\- Ты ошибаешься. То, что имею, заработано моим нелёгким трудом, а не одним желанием. Твоей заслуги здесь нет, - сказала Вадин’я.

\- У тебя было наследство.

\- Не твоё, - возразила она. - Удержать его и не промотать стоило усилий.

\- Так я об этом. Ты расчётлива, умна и не беспутна, как другие. Вопреки всему, выстояла против мира, нашла в нём место. В тебе есть сила. Не стоит от неё отказываться, стоит развивать. Представь, сколько ты сможешь тогда, а если мы объединимся…

На мгновение Вадин’я задумалась, но отступать не собиралась.

\- Ты прав, во мне есть сила, - заявила она. - Сила воли, которая всегда помогала твёрдо держаться на ногах. А сейчас поможет сказать прямо: уходи. Не желаю иметь с тобой никаких дел. Ты не моя семья, я впервые вижу тебя. Не смей так отзываться о близких мне людях, об Иллирис, она не заслужила всего, что с ней случилось.

\- Она была лишь смертной женщиной, - отмахнулся гость. - Хочешь сказать, ты не заслужила появиться на свет? Неразумно, дорогая…

Он едко усмехнулся. Происходящее напрягало Вадин’ю всё больше. Был этот странный посетитель её родным отцом или нет, она твёрдо знала: не стоило верить его обещаниям. Больше всего хотелось, чтобы он исчез, унём с собой неприятное чувство и не возвращался никогда. Может, настала пора звать Артиука на подмогу… но у неё пока не было желания впутывать охранника в столь личные дела.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? Скажи прямо, - потребовала она. - Предложишь стать твоей преемницей, помощницей? Вместе рушить чужие судьбы, как ты с успехом делал ранее? А где гарантия, что и меня не используешь? Что для тебя значат узы родства?

\- Зачем так… - он притворно обиделся. - Ты весьма редкая драгоценность, разве можно такими разбрасываться?

\- И потому ты не явился раньше? – Вадин’я смотрела на него в упор.

\- Не скрою, желал убедиться, что моя дочь достаточно сильна, и…

\- Достойна, хочешь сказать? – насмешливо уточнила она. – Если бы я оказалась слабой, уязвимой, спустила всё, что мне досталось или злоупотребляла алкоголем и подсела на теразул[1], как моя мать, я бы не заслужила никакой поддержки и помощи?

\- Разве нет? – он хладнокровно улыбнулся, а затем добавил:

\- Ты рассуждаешь как человек. Это твоя слабая сторона, и она, увы, имеет большое влияние.

\- Да, я рассуждаю как человек, в этом нет ничего плохого, - она уверенно стояла на своём. - Людям, которые вырастили меня, было не всё равно. Они не избавились от меня, позаботились, дали необходимую поддержку. Наша семья не отворачивалась от своих, даже если они оказывались… такими, как я.

Непрошеный гость расположился на сундуке, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрел на неё с пренебрежительной улыбкой. Он не собирался отступать и лишь насмехался над её аргументами.

\- А потом использовали в своих заговорах, в попытке захватить власть над кланом. Ну-ну, - ответил он.

\- И об этом ты знаешь? Впрочем, чему удивляться. Не всё прошло гладко, но только им я обязана тем, что имею. Не тебе - потому, что твоё наследие лишь отталкивает всех вокруг, осложняя жизнь.

\- Подумай, дорогая… Стоит ли нам с тобой ходить среди людей, когда можно быть выше их? Просто брать всё, что хочешь, и двигаться дальше. Я бы мог научить тебя удивительным вещам. Больше не придётся проводить жизнь в дороге и коротать время на ярмарках в компании полуорка.

Она порядком устала от аргументов, но скрестила руки на груди и решительно уставилась на него. К тому моменту она, наконец, почувствовала себя хозяйкой положения и не собиралась снова это упустить.

\- Артиук со мной давно, - заявила Вадин’я. - Я ему плачу, он честно выполняет свою работу, с ним я в безопасности. А тебе не верю, и что бы ты не предложил, мой ответ: нет. Лучше продолжу коротать время на ярмарках в его компании, как ты выразился.

Она стояла перед ним, точно каменная статуя, и не собиралась вестись на льстивые речи. Наконец, он понял, что проиграл: Вадин’я была непреклонна.

\- Увы, - произнёс гость, собираясь и вставая. - Мой бриллиант оказался с трещиной. Безнадёжно испорченный этими… людьми. Возможно, я опоздал, а так надеялся. Но ладно, я понял тебя и не буду больше тревожить... Пока. Знай: кровные узы сильны, а в следующую нашу встречу могу обойтись не только словами. Напомню, я всегда получаю то, что хочу – получу и тебя, если приложу больше усилий, так или иначе. Размышляй об этом на досуге, будет полезно.

Он встал, показательно откланялся, бросил на прощание:

\- Имел честь.

Гость вышел из шатра. Вадин’я осталась стоять, глядя вслед своему отцу, стараясь осмыслить произошедшее. Могла ли она чувствовать себя победительницей? Она всегда твёрдо стояла на своём – выстояла перед ним тоже, а он умел убеждать. Но правда была в том, что она усвоила с юности: не стоит верить таким, ни в коем случае. Горький пример матери подтверждал это.

Вернётся ли отец, попробует склонить её на свою сторону более решительно? Да и кем он был – демоном в обличье красивого мужчины? Тоже тифлингом, ведь «проклятая кровь» сильна и почти не растворяется в людской? Об этом думать не хотелось… Она выросла среди людей, которым не были чужды понятия чести, и считала себя одной из них. А этот... Лучше бы нашёл себе новые игрушки и более важные дела. Жаль тех, кто ещё попадёт под его странные чары, но то не её забота. Всем не поможешь, о себе же Вадин’я заботилась успешно. И собиралась делать это дальше, не ломая чужие судьбы ради развлечения.

Её раздумья прервал Артиук. Он заглянул в шатёр и лаконично поинтересовался:

\- Всё в порядке? Кто здесь был?

\- Да, всё в порядке, - ответила Вадин’я. - Странный поздний покупатель, он ушёл. Ты тоже иди, ночная стража должна уже заступить. Завтра, как всегда, предстоит немало работы – нам стоит как следует отдохнуть.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Наркотическое вещество, производимое из редких цветов теразула, произрастающих в краях, где выросла Вадин’я. Узнать больше о теразуле можно в книге Tim Pratt “Venom in her veins”.


End file.
